


The Fireplace

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Santa is REAL.  Just ask Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** So sweet you’ll need to brush your teeth  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 22 - Fireplace_

“What are you doing?” Starscream asked again with a sigh. He already knew the answer, but he just couldn’t seem to get his processors around it. Why the frag would Optimus want to _decorate_ the cave they were stuck in?

Optimus stopped trying to get the pine boughs to adhere to the cavern wall, and turned to face him. “It’s Christmas Eve, Starscream.”

Like that explained it all?

Starscream’s expression must have conveyed his confusion, because Optimus sighed, and turned back to his decorating. Though now instead of trying to get the branches to set just so in the rough rock wall, he began to stack rocks from the landslide that had trapped them in the cave. Starscream watched as the carefully placed rocks grew into two sides of a rather precarious arch over the fire pit.

“Autobots are weird.” Starscream had never been so sure of the truth of his own words before.

Optimus, proving how weird he was, just chuckled as he placed a pine branch over the gap at the top of the arch, completing it. Then he lined the sides with more evergreen before finally returning to sit beside Starscream.

“See. Now we have a nice fireplace for Santa to come down tonight.”

Starscream turned incredulous optics on the mech. He stared for a moment with his mouth open, then shook his helm. “Slaggit. The rocks hit your head didn’t they?”

“No.”

“Then you’re insane.”

Optimus laughed. “It’s just for fun!” He gestured to the ‘fireplace’. “We’re stuck. They’ll get us out, but it’s not going to be tonight, so we might as well create our own cozy atmosphere and enjoy it as much as we can.”

Starscream arched an optic ridge, but there was no arguing with the mech. He didn’t really want to actually. “Fine. But Santa better bring me something good.”

~

Starscream didn’t remember dropping into recharge, and he wasn’t sure what woke him so suddenly either. His chrono said it was only three in the morning, and Optimus was curled snuggly around him, systems whirring softly as he recharged. The fire had died low, and the cavern was still tolerably warm, but there was something by it.

Maybe a stone or branch fell?

Starscream carefully extracted himself from Optimus’ arms, but he still woke.

“Starscream?”

“I think your fireplace broke some,” he replied as he crawled over to the shape he could see silhouetted by the dim red glow. “It’s square…”

“What is?” Optimus asked, voice muzzy and laced with static.

“This ro- What the-” Starscream snickered and picked up the box. He threw a few branches on the fire to get some light back, then sat as Optimus reached his side. “You’re sneaky.” He was already peeling back the bright paper, the big, cheerful bow set aside.

“Starscream, I didn’t-”

Starscream snorted and cut Optimus off with an amused, but clearly doubting expression. “We’re the only two in here.”

“I didn’t do it. That’s not from me,” Optimus said, and he was clearly a better actor than Starscream gave him credit for. He actually sounded a bit leery, and all that twisting to look around was almost convincing.

Starscream lifted the lid and froze. “This… This is impossible,” he whispered, lifting the little cyberkitten free. Bright green optics blinked sleepily at him before the little mouth stretched wide in a yawn. “This is _impossible_!”

First, they weren’t on Cybertron. Second, even if they were, where the frag would Optimus have found a _cyber **kitten**_?! Third, he couldn’t possibly have kept a living creature in his subspace. The physics didn’t work that way. Separate, living sparks couldn’t survive in a place that suspended animation. It just _didn’t_ work that way! And fourth, Starscream had _never, **ever**_ told _anyone **ever**_ about the little platinum cybercat with green optics that he’d found when he was barely more than a sparkling. It’d been wounded, and he’d tried so hard to save it, his own young spark shattering when it faded.

“Starscream?” Optimus’ hand was warm and comforting on his back.

“How did you know?”

“Starscream, I didn’t do this.”

“You had to have.” Starscream cupped the kitten in his hands, startled when a droplet of moisture splashed onto it’s flank. The cyberkitten rolled in his hands, chasing the tear.

“I really didn’t.” Optimus shook his helm. “I didn’t. But I’m really glad I built this fireplace if it brought you a gift you’d feel so strongly for so quickly.”

“There’s no such thing as-” Starscream froze, the kitten’s audials perked, and Optimus’ helm whipped toward the tumble of rocks blocking the entrance of the cavern.

“We did not just hear bells jingling,” Starscream insisted.

“I think I did.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Merowl.”

Starscream looked down at the cyberkitten, into the dazzling green optics, took in the satiny platinum finish, then looked at the ‘fireplace’. “I guess I should think up a name for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
